Among African American women with diabetes who have inadequate glycemic control (A1c>8%) who receive care in community clinics in Los Angeles County, we propose to evaluate the impact of an intervention that identifies and supports intrinsic motivation for improved diabetes control through combined in-person, phone, and SMS contact and also, for one arm of the study, a behavioral economics intervention that uses monetary incentives to reward improved glycemic control. The randomized controlled trial (RCT), a multicomponent intervention to boost intrinsic motivation for improved glycemic control will randomize patients within participating clinics to one of three groups; 1) Usual care (